


A Ready Steady Oneshot

by NatashaCole



Series: Ready Steady [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Illnesses, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Rob and Reader are just looking to have a night out together, but parenthood is filled with the unexpected.





	A Ready Steady Oneshot

Married life had been good to you. You and Rob settled in to your new roles as husband and wife, and it was almost as if nothing had even changed. In fact, nothing really did change aside from you now being Mrs. Benedict. Rob took some time from conventions after your reception to just be home. It was nice to stay at home with him and Jackson, mostly just working at getting into a somewhat normal routine. While you never had an official honeymoon, you considered your time at home together to be just that. Rob promised you that soon you would have the honeymoon that you deserved.

In the meantime, life was filled with some pretty amazing moments. Jackson was five months old now and quite a handful. 

Today, you watched as Rob held him, giggling over your coffee as Jackson repeatedly grasped at Rob’s beard. Rob looked startled as Jackson tugged, offering a soft ‘ow!’ each time which only caused Jackson to laugh uncontrollably. You smiled at them, heart bursting at the sight of your two favorite guys here with you. When Jackson finally tired of torturing his dad, he sat on Rob’s lap, playing with his own feet as Rob turned back to his breakfast.

“What do you have planned for the day?” You asked as you sipped on your coffee.

“Nothing really,” Rob replied, “at least not until the show tonight.”

Rob was referring to a small show that the band was playing at a local club. Although he had taken some time off from the conventions to stay close to home, it wasn’t unlike him to play some shows around the city. At least if kept him busy, since the man seemed to be going crazy staying cooped up at home sometimes.

“You know, you can go back to working anytime you want,” you reminded him.

“I know,” he replied, “I just don’t want to be away from you right now. I can’t keep expecting to drag you and Jackson around the country all the time for conventions.”

“I don’t mind every once in awhile.”

“I know you don’t. But, I’ll be back soon enough, then you’ll be thinking differently.”

“Alright, I’m not gonna push you. I want to keep you for as long as I can.”

Rob smiled at you, a mouthful of his breakfast.

“You coming to the show tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” you answered.

“Who’s on Jackson duty tonight?”

“Your sister,” you reminded him, “it was a fight between her and your mother… she won.”

“Perfect, another night without the baby,” Rob said, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

If anything, being back home and Jackson being a little older now made it easier for you and Rob to spend time together. His family and friends were usually always arguing over who got to keep Jackson at any moment you were looking for a sitter. You were grateful to them, knowing that having alone time with Rob was important and they only made it easier on you.

“I can’t wait,” you said, “it’s been awhile since we had a night out. I’m excited to see you guys play a show again. I don’t think I’ve seen you play like this in over a year.” You thought back, remembering that you hadn’t actually been to a Swain show since the night you left Rob after the run in with Chris’ friend. Since then, you had been pregnant and then a new mom; there never was a proper moment for you to go to a club and watch him play.

“It has been a long time, huh?” Rob mused.

“Too long,” you replied.

* * *

Later that evening, you got ready for Rob’s show while he brought Jackson to his sister’s house. You decided to go for the old go-to; jeans and one of his t-shirts. Something about wearing his clothes gave you comfort, even if they were a bit big on you; also, seeing you in his clothes seemed to drive the man a little crazy, which is what you were going for.

Rob returned home just as you had finished doing your makeup. You were slipping on your boots when he walked in; stopping at the door to look at you.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he pointed out, “you know what it does to me when you wear my clothes.”

“That’s the point,” you giggled, “but it has to wait until later. We need to get to your show.”

“Hmm,” he hummed as he walked toward you. He took your hand, helping you stand once your boots were on. He pulled you to him, kissing you gently on the lips. “I have the most beautiful wife in the world.”

“Yeah you do,” you joked.

“Seriously,” he replied, brushing your hair back as he held your face in his hands, “how did I get so lucky?”

“We’re both pretty lucky.”

“We are,” he stated, kissing you again before letting you go. “By the way, Jackson seemed a little grumpy when I dropped him off.”

Rob moved to start gathering the things he needed for the show, you watching him as he did so.

“Grumpy? He seemed fine all day.”

“I know, maybe he just knows he won’t see us tonight.”

“He’s never grumpy with Amy. Maybe I should just go get him and stay home with him.”

“He’s fine, Y/N,” Rob argued, “I shouldn’t have even said anything, you worry too much.”

“I can’t help it,” you replied.

Once Rob had his guitar slung around his shoulder; he moved back to you, leaning in to kiss you quickly. “He’ll be fine. I told Amy just to let us know if they need anything. Let’s just have a nice night, okay?”

“Okay, you’re right.”

* * *

You were enjoying yourself at the Louden Swain show, sitting back at the bar as you watched them play. You smiled to yourself as the fans sang and danced along to every song. Mostly, you watched Rob and thought about how good he looked up there. You used to be a little jealous at the way fans seemed to throw themselves at him, but none of that bothered you anymore. He was your husband, and you knew that at the end of the night, he would be going home with you.

When the show was over and you were feeling a little tipsy from the drinks that you let yourself enjoy, you made your way to Rob who was indulging fans with selfies and autographs.

“You were great tonight,” you said when you stepped next to him. You playfully ran your hand across his chest, sort of turned on by the sweat that drenched him.

“Thank you, honey,” he replied with a smile as he kissed you. You reached your hand behind him, sneakily giving his ass a little squeeze to let him know that you found him incredibly sexy in this moment. “You seem like you had a great time.”

“Of course I did,” you said, knowing that he could tell you had had a few drinks. Not only was your head swimming, probably making you a little woozy on your feet; but even you realized you were being extra playful, which really only happened when you were drinking.

“Well, when we’re done here,” he leaned in suddenly to whisper in your ear, “I’m going to take you home and show you a really good time.”

“I can’t wait,” you giggled. You stepped back, allowing him to continue what he was doing. You watched as he and the guys talked with fans, still taking pictures. Occasionally, one of them would recognize you and say hi. It had become a lot easier to get used to the attention that Rob received, and in turn, it had become easier to accept the attention that you got because of him. Luckily, his fans were always polite to you.

You waited for some time, now anxious for Rob to finish up so the two of you could get home. Instead, he and the guys decided on having a drink before ending the night. You followed them to the bar, hand gripped tight in Rob’s hand.

“Want another drink?” He asked you.

“I think I’m good. I’ve probably had too many as it is.”

The guys ordered, and before Rob could even take a drink of his beer, his phone rang. You watched as he retrieved it from his pocket, mouth turning into a scowl as he looked at the screen.

“It’s Amy,” he mumbled.

“Why? It’s nearly midnight,” you said, now a bit concerned that she was calling so late. Rob answered and you couldn’t hear what Amy was saying, but you tried to figure out what was going on based on Rob’s end of the conversation and his facial expressions. Whatever was going on wasn’t good.

“Okay, we’re on our way,” Rob said before hanging up.

“What’s going on?”

“Jackson,” he said as he handed his beer over to Billy, “we gotta go.”

“What?” You felt your heart begin to race. One minute you were here enjoying the night with your husband, the next minute he gets a phone call from his sister and you suddenly have to leave.

“It’s okay,” Rob reassured you, “Amy just says he’s not feeling well, he has a fever and has been really fussy.”

“He’s sick?” you asked, now feeling bad that you had even went out.

“It’s okay, Y/N. Kids get sick,” Rob said with a chuckle. He put an arm around you, rubbing your shoulder as he walked you away from the bar, “we’ll just go pick him up and take him home to sleep it off.”

Rob turned to wave at the guys as you walked out. Maybe it was the fact that you were slightly tipsy, but you were really worried about Jackson. You felt a bit of comfort over how calm Rob was though, and you were sure he was fine.

* * *

Once you and Rob had made it to his sister’s house, you had completely sobered up. You were still worried since Jackson had never been sick before. It certainly wasn’t like him to be grumpy and fussy, and you wondered how he had started to feel sick so suddenly. When you actually entered the house, you were greeted by his sister holding a now crying Jackson. You immediately went for him, taking him in your arms, heart breaking over seeing him like this.

“What’s going on, buddy?” Rob cooed at him calmly, brushing his hand across Jackson’s head as you held him.

“He’s been pretty grumpy the whole time,” Amy started, “he just got worse and I noticed he’s warm.”

“Yeah, he might have a fever,” Rob added, “we’ll check it when we get home.”

He thanked his sister and gathered Jackson’s things before leading the two of you out to the car.

By the time you got home, Jackson was even more fussy. He hadn’t stopped crying and was tugging on his ear.

“Shouldn’t we take him to a doctor?” You asked, watching as Rob gently cradled him, rocking him back and forth in an attempt to sooth him.

“We can’t rush off to the doctor every time he’s not feeling well.”

“Well, what do we do?”

“We’ll check his temperature, because he does feel really warm. Then we’ll decide what to do.”

You went to his nursery to retrieve a thermometer, rushing back and handing it over to Rob who seemed to have a better grasp on how to handle the situation. He at least had nieces and nephews, friends with kids; you hadn’t ever really been around children before and you were extremely lost and panicked right now. Rob checked Jackson’s temperature, frowning again as he looked at the number.

“It’s pretty high…” he mumbled.

“What is it?”

“102,” he replied, now looking almost as worried as you were. It was bad enough that you were sort of freaking out, but seeing Rob look as if even he might be concerned now made you feel worse. Rob was supposed to be your rock, always there to comfort you and let you know there was nothing to worry about.

“Can we please take him to the emergency room or something?”

Rob glanced down at Jackson, who was still crying, and looked back up at you as he nodded.

The simple act of Rob finally agreeing with you made you feel better. You didn’t know what was wrong with Jackson, all you knew was that he was sick and miserable. It was already one in the morning and it didn’t seem like he was going to get much rest. All you could hope for was a quick and easy answer from someone who could actually tell you what was wrong.

* * *

You didn’t have to wait in the waiting room for too long. Shortly after checking in, a nurse came and escorted you back, Jackson still howling as if he were in pain.

The nurse checked on him; checking his temperature again and getting his weight. She left with the information, letting you know that the doctor would be in shortly.

When the doctor finally came in, he quickly got to examining Jackson. You watched nervously as Rob held Jackson for the doctor, heart wrenching every time you heard him cry. Your mind imagined the worst; after all, you and Rob had been through so much as it was, why not add in a seriously ill child to the mix. Before you could get too far ahead of yourself, the doctor was done.

“He’s got an ear infection,” he said calmly, “the fever is just from his body trying to fight the infection. You caught it pretty early, so I’ll just prescribe some antibiotics and some ibuprofen. Should clear up within a couple of days as long as he finishes the antibiotics. Just follow up with his pediatrician then to make sure it’s cleared up.”

“That’s it?” You asked in disbelief as the doctor moved to fill out a prescription form.

“That’s it,” he replied, “just an ear infection. Nothing serious.”

“But his fever is so high, and he’s so miserable.”

“First time parents?” He asked as he looked at Rob.

“Yeah, that noticeable?” Rob chuckled.

“It’s okay, better to be safe than sorry,” he turned back to you, “it’s good you brought him in though. Like I said, you caught it quickly and it very well could have gotten worse if you hadn’t brought him in.”

He handed you the papers, letting you know that he was going to get a nurse to discharge Jackson as he walked out.

“I overreacted, didn’t I?” You looked at Rob, feeling stupid that you had let your mind race with a worst case scenario.

“Nah,” Rob replied, “the doctor said it was good we brought him in. Although, it probably could’ve waited until normal hours when we could get him in to see his actual doctor.”

“Hey, you were just as worried as I was,” you reminded him with a smirk. You had calmed down a bit now that you knew what was wrong and that Jackson would be okay.

“I did get worried, only because I know a baby with a fever could be serious. But he’s okay, Y/N.”

“No, I know. I’m sorry for dragging us here, I just didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t know what to do either,” he assured you.

The nurse eventually returned with the paperwork to let you go, and the three of you left, Jackson still crying.

You also managed to find a pharmacy that was open and got Jackson’s prescriptions before finally making it home.

Once you were back home and you had given your son his medicine, he finally started to calm down now that the ibuprofen was kicking in. Rob continued to rock him in his arms, singing softly to him until his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, small whimpers escaping his lips.

“Look at that,” Rob whispered, “he’s already feeling better.”

“At least he’ll get some rest. We all need some sleep,” you pointed out, noticing that it was well after 2 am.

“We’ll keep him in our room for the night,” Rob stated as he headed for your bedroom. You followed, turning off lights as you did so. Rob placed Jackson in his bassinet carefully, trying hard not to wake him. Once he was sure Jackson was comfortable, Rob got dressed for bed alongside you and you got into bed together.

“So much for a night alone at home,” you said as you draped your arm over Rob. He pulled you into his body, snuggling against you as he kissed you gently.

“I know, you were even getting frisky at the show,” he replied with a smile.

You smiled softly, letting your hand caress his side, “I guess there’s always next time.”

“Yeah, I think we’d better get used to some of our plans getting derailed now that we have a kid.”

“He certainly is full of surprises isn’t he?” you laughed.

“Hey, this is the first time he’s been sick, and we got through it together,” Rob pointed out.

“We did, and we only freaked out a little bit.”

“Well, you freaked out,” he reminded you, “I was incredibly calm.”

You giggled, giving him a playful push. “I’m so glad I have you, I wouldn’t have known what to do.”

“Of course you would have, you knew he was sick and he needed to see a doctor. You only overreacted a little bit. Also, I got really worried too.”

“I’m a mother,” you said, “I think overreacting is what we do.”

“You’re an amazing mother, I always knew you would be,” Rob said softly. He pulled you back toward him, letting you cuddle against his chest as he kissed your forehead. “Jackson is so lucky to have you, and so am I.”

“You know I’m going to say the same about you as a father, right?”

“Well, I think we make a pretty good team,” he said.

You closed your eyes, letting out a sigh as you realized how exhausted you felt. It had been a long and eventful night, and you knew that Jackson’s illness wasn’t over with yet. There were still a couple of days where you would have to take care of a cranky baby, and you were surprisingly happy to do so. But, for now, you all needed sleep.You and Rob would continue to do what you did best when you all woke up; get through it together.


End file.
